A Promise, A Lie
by Leah-Jayde
Summary: He lied! He said he was coming back! He promised me! So were is he? What happens when harry has to leave to go fight voldemort


'He said he was coming back'

'He promised'

'So were is he?'

A million questions were going through her mind.

Ginny Weasley sat on her bed at number 12 Grimmauld Place, the headquarters to the Order of the Pheonix.

Her boyfriend Harry Potter had left several hours ago to go and fight in the final battle against the Dark Lord Voldemort. Harry was only 17 and in his final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry but in those short seventeen years he had experienced more than any adult. At the age of one, his parents had been murdered after a prophecy was made saying he was destined to defeat Voldemort.

She hadn't wanted him to go and fight but she knew he had to if Voldemort was going to be destroyed.

'At least he has lots of help', she reassured herself.

Her brother Ron, his girlfriend Hermione, Ginny's five older brothers, her Mum and Dad, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Mad-eye Moody and Kingsley Shackabolt, aswell as many other aurors and the rest of the Order were with him but that didn't help a great deal, all her family and friends were out there fighting Voldemort and his Death Eaters while she sat in her room alone, left to her thoughts.

If they lost and they were all killed she would be left alone with no family and no friends. She had been made to promise to stay behind by her mother and had only agreed because Harry had said he wouldn't be able to concentrate on fighting if he was worrying about her all the time but she had made him promise her something in return.

As she sat there she started thinking about what had happened earlier that night.

FLASHBACK

"Harry, please dont go" She begged

By now she had started to cry

Harry just looked at her.

She knew he had to go, it was up to him to defeat Voldemort as the prophecy said. All Voldemort's horcruxes had been destroyed and so now Voldemort was only human like eveyone else which ment he could die like everyone else with those two simple words that he had used to kill so many people including Harry's parents Lily and James Potter, his godfather Sirius Black who he had only known for less than 3 years and Cedric Diggory who had been killed by Voldemort in the trap at the end of the Tri-wizard Tournament in Harry's fourth year at hogwarts, but it wasnt as easy as it seemed for Harry, as Ginny and everyone else that had heard the prophecy knew. Either harry had to kill voldemort or voldemort would kill harry.

...Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives

That was what the prophecy had said and as much as everyone hated it thats what was to happen.

Harry was still looking at her, unshed tears forming in his usually bright emerald green eyes. He had tried to pretend that he was fine and that he wasn't scared but he couldnt do that with Ginny, the truth was he was petrified. He knew he would most likely die that night but it wasn't dying that scared him, it was the fact that he would be leaving everyone he cared and loved behind, especially Ginny, they had been together less than a year but he was as deeply in love with her as she was with him. He hated thinking that he might be steping out that door tonight and never coming back through it again.

He finally spoke cutting through the silence of the room "I know you dont,baby, but you know I dont have a choice.

But do you know what?"

"w..what?" she asked between sobbing

"I wouldnt wish this on anyone else, ever, no matter how hard things get"

"I have to do this,gin.

I have to defet voldemort so everyone else can have a future,so you have a future to look forward to, even if it means a life without me"

"d..dont say that h..harry please dont say it, I... I need you, I need you to be there, p..please harry promise me you'll come b..back."

"I cant promise you that ginny,you know I cant," the unshed tears were now falling freely from his emerald green eyes.

"p..please harry I n..need you to promise me," she sobbed

She was now starting to get hysterical, her crying was become louder and she was clinging even tighter to harrys shirt.

"gin,dont do this to me ,you know I cant promise you if i promise you that and never come back alive, some of the last words I would have said to you would have been lies, I cant do that ginny"

He sat cradling her in his arms trying to calm her down as much as he could.

"I love you ginny and I always will no matter what, we may have only been together less than a year but those months have been the happiest of my life gin."

"Spending them months with you was something I ever thought I would live to do, it made it possible for me to stop thinking about Voldemort and saving the world but to think about me instead."

"I love you so much and no-one can ever take that love away from you, it will always belong to you and only you."

She had just sat there listening to him clinging to his shirt like a pathetic little child.

Finally she spoke and althought they were only five simple words they ment the world to harry

"I love you too, harry,"she whispered.

Then they leaned forward and their lips met, the kiss started out soft and gentle but grew more passionate as it may be the last kiss they ever shared and they were going to make the most of it, they had kissed many times before but this one was just for the need to be together and connected in this way for one last time.

Then they broke apart and ginny started crying again, harry just held her tight and enjoyed the feeling of her so close to him.

Many minutes past and before they knew it harry had to leave.

FLASHBACK ENDED

She was brought out of her thoughts by the front door of grimmauld place slamming, jumping up straight away she ran down the many many flights of stairs. Hours had passed since harry and the others had left. She began searching all the rooms but there was no one in them. As she came into the hallway she could hear people wispering and crying in the kitchen. She started panicking, she had a really bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had finally got harry to promise that he would come back alive just before he had left she had said that if he didn't promise she was going to go along too and help him fight, so he had finally promised that he would come back to her.

What has happened?

Is Voldemort dead?

Is harry alive?

He promised me he would come back

He promised

Harry

What if he hadn't made it, what would she do?

She was starting to panic now

She quietly opened the kitchen door. There wasn't many people inside there was only Remus Lupin and Tonks sat at the kitchen table, Remus trying to calm down Tonks who was sobbing into his chest, her usually bright bubblegum pink hair was now a mousey blonde that fell in soft curls down her back, then there was her mum stood at the far end of the table talking to professor mcgonagall where they were both trying to comfort each other.

Wheres everyone else? she thought.

They can't all be dead, more people have to have survived.

Just at that moment her mum looked up and saw her standing in the doorway, she quickly rushed over to her only daughter and embrased her in a massive bone crushing hug.  
"mum" ginny said in a tiny voice

Her voice seemed to have escaped her, she wanted to ask so many questions but her voice just wouldn't work.

Something was wrong she could feel it deep down but she had no idea what.

Her mum burst into tears.

Ginny was really panicking now.

She just held her mum tight.

"mum, what's happened" she said again, by now you could clearly hear the panic and worry in her voice as it returned

"Darling, not everyone has survived," Mrs Weasley told her while trying to stay strong for her daughter.

"who mum,who didnt make it," tears were stinging ginnys eyes now.

"Well Harry took on Voldemort before anyone could help him, he and Voldemort were fighting while the Order were fighting the Death Eaters around them, all of a sudden Harry and Voldemort were surounded by a glowing gold light so bright that many people had to look away, finally it faded and there was a massive explosion from where Harry and Voldemort had been, it cleared and we found Voldemort dead with a ring of burnt scourch marks around him. We know Harry was surrounded by the gold light along with Voldemort, but after the explosion we couldnt find him anywhere and his body wasn't there either," Mrs Weasley told her daughter as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"what, no he p..promised me,he cant be d...dead,he promised me m...mum"she screamed now holding onto her mum for support.

HARRY!!

Her mum just stood there and held her, her youngest child and only daughter was in unbearable pain and there was nothing she could do to help, the only person who could help was gone.

Although everyone had wanted Harry to destroy voldemort, they had not wanted him to do it at the expense of his life, he had succeeded in destroying Voldemort but he had dissapeared in the explotion that had killed him, they had never found Harry's body so there was a very small chance he might have survived the explosion, but that was an extremly minute posibility.

Luckily none of the weasleys had been really badly injured but were all at st mungos been checked out, all she had been told by the healers before she was discharged from the hostpital was that they would all survive. They had been very lucky as a family, as six members of the family of eight aswell as hermione had been fighting and they had all come out of it they may not have lost blood family but they had still lost the people they thought of as family and among the dead were Kingsley Shackabolt,Mad-eyed Moody,Madame Jones,Hagrid and his brother Grawp and many other Aurors and Order members but most importantly the savior of the wizarding world,Harry James Potter.

Ginny just stood there holding onto her mother as she explained what had happened juring the battle.

The one man she had trully loved was either dead or missing.

What had been the cause of the explosion?

If Harry really was dead, why hadn't his body been found along with Voldemorts after the explosion?

These were just some of the questions going round and round in her head

He had promised her he would come back and now he had left her to try and find out what had happened to him

Yes, she still had her family but it just wasnt the same.

"h...he p... me mum"

"he p...promised." she reapeated this over and over again still crying while hugging her mum

"what a..about the others?"

"weres b..bill n charlie n r..ron and h...hermione?"

"Please tell me there okay"

"please mum"

"Dont worry, baby, everyone else is fine, all your brothers, your father and hermione are at st mugo but there going to be fine."

"dont worry," Mrs weasly whispered in her daughters ear, trying to calm her down as much as she had known her daughter would be in alot of pain when heard about harry but she had never realized Ginny's feelings were as strong as this for Harry.

Ginny had always had a childhood crush on Harry but she had thought she had moved on from him.

She had been proved wrong when Harry and Ginny started dating in Ginny's fifth year at Hogwarts.

As Mrs Weasley looked around the room she realized Tonks,Remus and Minerva had all left.

'They must have realized we needed some space', she thought

They had all been very upset after the battle, many people were injured or killed.

Remus had been the worst as harry had been like a godson to him, after sirius had died Remus had taken over the godfather role in harry's life.

Harry reminded Remus of James and Sirius who he missed dearly.

Ginny was still sat sobbing on her shoulder.

After several hours Mrs Weasley finally persuaded Ginny to go to had just sat crying for most if the night and it was now 6:00am the next morning.

As Ginny was walking up the stairs to her room all she could think was,

You promised me Harry.

You promised and now your gone.

You lied and im never going to see you again.

I love you so much harry, how could you have left me?

But there was someing that was nagging her

If Harry was dead, why hadn't they found his body by Voldemort's after the explosion.

That was the question no-one could answer for her as it was as much of a mystery to everyone else as it was for her.

She knew it wasn't his falt, he had left and she had presured him into promising her.

He had warned her that he might not be coming back but she hadnt listened, she had just told him that of course he was coming back and that he was just been silly but he had known deep down that he wasn't coming back.

She finally came to her room and as she opened the door the sunlight met her in the face as the sunlight beemed in to the room through the open curtains.

She walked over to the window and for a moment she just stood there looking out over muggle London and all the people walking along the road below her.

The people just walking by not a clue in the world that a battle had just been fought and that a 17 year old man had just sacrifised his life to save all of there's by defeating the dark wizard Voldemort.

They just walked along the road below not the faintest idea of what had happened the night before or the fact that the man Ginny Weasley loved was DEAD.

Harry James Potter was gone. She would never see those beautiful green eyes filled with happiness or love directed at her again. With that thought in mind she climbed into her bed and pulled the duvet over her head wishing she would never have to get up again. 


End file.
